One Direction 2
by cath36
Summary: This is book two, the continue of book one and like I said I am working on 3


**Book n2 **

**The Next Chapter.**

**Chapter one.**

**Haileys.P.O.V.**

**I woke up to Zayn wrapped around me and the alarm buzzing, i turned to look at the time and smakced the clock, then turned over and realised we were late...again. "ZAYN!,Zayn hunny wake-up". "No, Harry go away I'm sleeping" he said still asleep. I unrapped myself and pulled the blankets off him, he woke up startled, i laughed. "Zayn hun we have to go we need to go to this wedding fair, hurry up" I said throwing him his Jeano's. I went to the dressing table to look at me phone. I got a text from Francesca that the hair and make-up would meet us at the hotle before we went in...Thank god. We got to Zayn's Geep and drove to the back of the hotle were we would meet Francessca. She led use to a room were Cheeko the hair and make-up stylest did my make-up."There, simple my darlying. Your so beautful I could only do simple on you" he said leading me to the dressingroom.I left Zayn there with Cheeko.**

**When I got in to the room, I was closing my high-heel's stylest said to me "I don't know how you can do this", i looked at her wondering what she ment. "You know, getting married to Zayn Malik, One Direction's cute modle" she said fixing the back of my black Gucci dress. "I still don't under stand" I said turning my head to look at her. "Ugh, your getting married to Zayn ovesly going to tour around the world with the boys, I mean he's the only one more or less not single, and there's alot of pretty single models on the plant" she said, i shook my head. "Look darling. What I'm trying to say is, I wouldn't trust him, you know. You can't go to every country with just my opinion" she said closing her sowing kit. When I herd the door open, I looked to find Zayn coming in to get me. "Come on babe, the fans can't wait any longer" he said winking at me.I forced a smile and took hold of his hand. We got back in to his Geep and drove to the front of the whole time I fiddled with my engagment ring. "You nerves" he said smiling at me, I woke up saying "what". "Are you nerves, you never mess around with your ring or go into space like you just did" he said laughing, I shook my head. When we got to the front of the hottle Zayn opened my door for me and I linked him. "Zayn!, I love you" shouted a screaming girl trying to jump over the gaurds, He waved back. "Zayn! marry me! not her!" shouted another, I looked at her and then to him to find him laughing, I tried to egnor it. "Mr and Miss's Malik, Im soo thankful for you taking the time to come and look at my hotle for your big day" said the maneger handing us Shampain. "Zayn, you know I hate it when you drink during the day" I said pulling him up agenst me. "Come on babe,relax it's just one glass" he said walking away and going into the room draging me behind him. When we got into the ball room it was magical, in each part of the room, a different theme coloure. "Wow!" said Zayn as I agreed."What you think babe, you like it here" "yes of corse Zayn its Beautiful, what theme will we go for? Clasy, white and red or Elegant black and white" I said taking in the Beauty of this Magical place. "I think rock" he said as we both laughed. "No, I like the classy" he Finaly said looking deep into my eyes "I think so too". He then spun me into him and we kissed. **

**We then got passed the fans and to his Geep. While we were in the car I desided I would as him about the tour. "It's funny,Zayn" I said laughing "What?" he said laughing at me laughing. "I was talking to the dresser and she said you were going on tour, but i said 'No' because you would of comfirmed it with me".When I looked at Zayn he had stopped laughing and losening his shirt button. "Write?" I said smiling. "Em, There's something i wanted to tell you" he said looking straight at the road. "Well i was talking to the Francessca and she said we were leaving to go on tour of the world on the 12 of July...this year" he said. I looked down at the ground and realised "thats the date of our hunny moon". "and.." "the date after our wedding, yes i know" he said sighing "but...ok, I'm sure you'll be back in 1 or 2 mounths so we can go then" I said smiling. He sighed again "were, em... were gone for a 6 mounths" I was shocked. There was a hundred things rushing through my head. We were silent in the car the whole way home.**

**I slamed the door closed when we got into the apartment. I just sat on the couch wondering, am i going to be alone for the 1st 2 mounths of our marridge or is he going to cheet on me and what about kids? "Hun, want a cup of tea" said Zayn. "No! I don't want tea or coffee or a big house or any thing big and fancy. Zayn! I just want you ok? Thats what marridge is, two people together" I said storrming into my room and slamming the door behind me. **

**Zayns.P.O.V.**

**I didnt no what was the matter with her? Well I could see what she ment I was leaving the day of the huny moon. "Hailey" I said in a soft voice knocking on the door. "Leave. Me. Alone!" she said breaking each word up in a stubern voice. I was watching T.V when Hailey came out of her room all dressed up ready to go out.**

**"Why arent you ready?" she said fixing her earings, I was abit shocked because she was so calm, not angrey or any thing. "Em, were hun?" I said turning off the T.V, "please dont tell me you forgot about the dinner" she said looking at me with her hands on her hips. "Oh dear. Zayn Malik you would forget every thing if you didnt have me. The dinner to talk about your tour, with every one" I ran up to her and hugged her.**

**Chapter2**

**Harrys.P.O.V.**

**"Harry, what you going to eat?" said caoimhe looking at the menu, "I duno. I think maybe the pasta?" I said not caring what i would eat once im here with her. "Hey guy's sorry were late" said Hailey kissing every one on the cheek hello. "Wer'er, were you babz?" asked Abby calling over the waitor to order drinks. " 5 beers and 4 white wines" I said. Hailey told me she wasnt drinking. "So. Boys. The dates for the tour" said Francessca takeing her diary out and passing it around the table "Tour?"asked Caoimhe and Abby shocked, "Harry?" Caoimhe said to me crosing her arms and looking at me. "Well. Caoimhe! were are you going?Wait!" I said as she got up from the table and left. When i looked at Hailey she was looking down. I decided not to go after her, insted Abby did. "Francessca, I think we can agree that we are all a big family, and I think I am going to have a meeting with me,Zayn,Harry,Caoimhe,Abby,Loue,Nial and Liem. Ok?" Hailey said excusing herself from the table going after caoimhe and nodding at Zayn to get ready to go home.**

**Hailey's.P.O.V.**

**"There you are!" I said as caoimhe was in fluds of tears into me. "It's ok baby, I have you, every-thing is going to be alright,ok?" I said as Caoimhe wiped her tears and noded. "Come on girls!, were going to be little Beyonce's and Run the World" I said as we all walked back to the table and got our things. "Caoimhe!" said Harry as i pushed him back saying "let her go Harry its all too much ok, Zayn lets go"I said clicking my fingers and he picked up my bag and ran after me. When we got back to the appartment I put caoimhe into my bed and shut the door. "Hailey, we need to talk!" Wispered Zayn walking over to me with his arms open. "About what?" I said walking under his arms. "Hailey, before we went out tonight, you were in tears crying in our room,and when you walked out of the room, you were all calm as if nothing happened?".**

**"Listen Zayn, I am the mother figure of this group, you are the daddy and the rest are the little kids" I said taking out a glass of water to take a tablet for my head. "And whats that got to do with you and that mood swing?" he said walking to the other side of the counter. "Mood swing!, Zaynt that wasnt a mood swing. That was me being muture,ok? one of us have to act like an adult" I said sitting down on the sofa getting my phone out to text Harry, to let him know that caoimhe is staying with me. "I am an adult" he shouted. I shook my head "well if your so mucher then,why didnt you tell me about the tour?" he looked down at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry,ok! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the tour.I was afraid you would call of the wedding, and Hailey. If I dont marry you soon im afraid i'll lose you to some-one...some-one better then me." Zayn said looking at me with his big brown eyes with a tear in it. I felt bad. "oh zayn" i said getting up and walking to him. When i picked up it hand i said to him looking into his eyes "Youll never lose me, i cant stop you from living your dream, when your not stopping me with my dream" "and whats that?" he said confused. "loving you" we hugged and then looked into eacher others eyes we kissed pationatly. **

**Caoimhe's.P.O.V.**

**I wasnt asleep at all, I was listening to Zayn and Hailey for-give each other. Thats when I thought of Harry and that's probly the same reason why he didnt tell me. I got out of the bed and put my heels back on. "Caoimhe your awake" Said hailey pulling away from Zayns lips. I nodded saying "I think there's some one special waiting for me at home". I went out the door and walked to our apartment next door to Zayn and Hailey. I took my key out of my hand bag and opened the door. When I got inside i saw Harry sitting on the sofa asleep. I went into the kitchen and put my bag on the table. While I was doing that, I acsadently knocked over the broom. I looked threw the window to were the sitting-room was to find Harry awake again. "sorry to wake you" I wispered to him bending down to pick the broom up again. "no I was...I was resting my eye's", I love it when he tell the most oves lie's. "Ohh...", It was realy akward. "Caoimhe, I need to tell you some-thing."**

**Chapter 3**

**I nodded. "Before I start I want to say a few things. Firstly, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about the tour, I wanted to wait for the wright time. Secoundly, I love you no matter what I tell you in a secound, Ok?" He said as I was getting abit worroed. He took a big breath of air and said to me "so we've been going out for the last 3 mounths and the other night while I was in my mom's house, my ex-girlfriend and her parents were there. We were talking for a while and then They told me the...the new's" Harrys said, I could feel he was verry up set. "Harry, your scaring me now" i said sitting beside him. He took hold of my hand and looked rite into my eyes and said "ok... They told me that, Kelly was pregnant. With my kid". I let go of his hand and sat back into the chair. "so... what are you going to do about it, keep it or what?" i said as my mouth went dry. "The said i have 2 choices. Take full care of the child by myself or give up for adoption. I wanted to tell you about it, and use your advice. Since I have plans to be with you for the rest of our lifes i wanted to talk to you about it. What do you think I should do?" I looked at Harry, I'v never seen him so upset and my gues was it wasn't planned. "Your the father, there for you should take ful resoponsibility. And i bet the real mother doenst what it, so... I'm here for both you, and the baby" I said picking his hand up and smiling. His whole spirit lifted and pulled me up and we kissed.**

**Zayn's.P.O.V.**

**I was sitting on the sofa watching the re-peats of the MTV awards when I saw Hailey walk out of the bathroom with her face in shock. "Hey babe. Whats up?" I said as she had somthing in her hand and put it in front of my on the coffee table. "A pregnatcy test? Why would you... Oh my, your not, are you?" I said as she smiled and nodded. When she nodded my whole body went num, I was the happiest person on the planted. I ran to pick her up and spun her around. "You happy?" "what do you think" i said smiling. I could see a single tear fall from her eye. I took my phone out to Text every one on my contact list until Hailey stopped me and said "don't, we can tell them at the wedding tomorrow" I agreed.**

**Chapter 4**

***The day of the Wedding***

**Hailey's.P.O.V.**

**"Caoimhe hurry up !" i shouted as we were already late for the church. Caoimhe ran to my mom's bed-room and got my Tiara. "Found it" she shouted. "Hailey we have a problem" Called Dean from the end of the stairs, "what's up Deano?" i called back. "One word. Poparozi!" he said, oh great. I walked down the stairs after Francessca, Abby and Caoimhe. Every one clapped and my mom cried, "aww mom don't cry im going to reck my make up!" i said smileing while Abby handed use a tissue. When we got out side the front door to the go to the limo the poparzi were there standing waiting for me, "thats just stupied, they flew alll the way from England to Dublin just to take pictures" said Lilly, Dean's Daughter. "come on Lilly, you go in the brides car with the brides maids and the Mother" said the Wedding planner. On the way to the church, I was so nervus. "Hailey, before you get married I need to tell you some thing, Harry's Ex-Girlfriend Kelly is pregnant with Harry's kid and Kelly doesnt want the baby so Harry and I are going to Raise the baby" said Caoimhe smiling. "Oh my god Caoimhe. I am so proud of you" I said Smilling at her. "Were here" shouted Lilly so excited, because it was her first time to be a flower girl. "Ya baby" I said in a baby voice since Lilly was only 4.**

**Zayn's.P.O.V.**

**"Zayn,dude! it's ok your fine shell turn up" Liam wispered in my ear as i pased back and forward. When i was at the alter all of a suden i herd 'the birds here!' and that was when I knew it was time for me to get into place and get ready to marry Hailey. The music started to play and I faced the alter, I couldn't help it but look. When I turned around I saw a vision, an angle...Hailey-Rose McCarthey soon to be Hailey-Rose Malik. Her dress was to the ground, it looked abit like Cinderella's dress. It had no sleves and had alot of Diamonds on it. Her hair was so perfect, tied up in a bun with little curls hanging from it. Her crown was filled with dimonds and her vail was longer then the dress. As she walked up the eile, I couldn't help it but smile. When she reached me her mom handed her to me and gave me and her a kiss on the cheek and wished me good luck. The priest was talking for what seemed like for ever, but all that was going threw my head was 'wow shes all mine, how did some one like me get some one as lovly as her. She's a smart, funny, loving, pretty and cares about every one. Wow Zayn you realy got it good!'. I was so cot up that she had to nug me to say "yes, Oh wait! I mean, I do" I said forgetting were i was. When I looked at her she was giving me thoes giggling eyes and said "I do". "In the power vested in me..." "No!, Jimmy protested" Shouted Loui but then the priest just continued and said "you may kiss your bride". I lifted her Vaile up and kissed her as if it was the first time I have ever kissed any one, with love,passion. I held her hand and we walked down the ile and to our limo, but first we had to let the poparzi take a few pictures. I was so happy, words couldnt explain it.**

**When we got to the Reseption back at that hotle, every one loaded in and then they anonced us. We were standing out side the doors talking. "I'm so nerves Zayn" Hailey said looking at me with thoes big green eye's "about what babe "were telling every one I'm pregnant" she wispered, Oh yea I had forgtten about that. "Can every one please stand for the new Mr and Mrs Malik!" shouted the Hotle guy as every one stood up and clapped. We sat down and ate the meal. For starters, my favourite Sushe, for main corse Hailey's favourite, Carbanara and for Desert we had 2 things. One, our favourite Chocolate fudge cake with ice-cream and custerd. We walked over to cut the cake. I loved the cake because it was every favourite flavour cake of Hailey and I, but at the top was the tirditional wedding cake. There was 3 layers. The first layer had My favourite flavour Cheese cake, the secound layer was Haileys favourite, Spunge and jam birthday cake with pink iceing and the final third layer was the tirditional frouit and spunde wedding cake. The 2 charector's I loved because Hailey disined them. I was in a Jocks coat with the wedding shirt, tie and trousers with my Builder boots. Haileys was in a white wedding dress with her favourtie 'Wonder Woman' Convers and her D2 dimontay jumper. I loved the topper it was so deataled. Our first dance was the song we first danced to 'One Thing(Slow Acustics)', the song I wrote for her and that was the dance we first slow danced to. The party was so much fun. The night was nearly over, well when I say night i mean 4 AM. Since Hailey hates it when people are drunk, so no one got that drunk, so she desided before some one did decise to get drunk she said it was time to tell every one the news. She got up on the stage and took the micke and said "Hey every one, It's me Hailey-Rose McCarthey oop's I mean Hailey-Rose Malik, So Zayn and I have very big news to tell you".**

**Haileys.P.O.V.**

**As I called Zayn to the stage, the only thing going threw my head was 'He's leaving tomorrow'. "hey every one, so since the big tour is tomrrow Hailey and I decideed we would tell you tonight the big news" He said smiling and handing me the micke "ok so... Zayn and I are haveing a... Minnie Malik" I said holding on tight to Zayn wondering what every one's reaktion was. They all clapped and screamed and shouted and when I looked at my mom she was crying. I hugged Zayn and then we went down to our parents. "congrats darling" said Zayn's mom with about 6 tisues in her hand. "My baby is having a baby" said my mom hugging me and not letting go. "Aww thank you so much, I have to go now, Lady with a baby and tired and a husband that is going to America tomorrow" I said hugging them good-bye. Zayn and I walked over to Harry and Caoimhe were they sat the whole night kissing. "Sorry don't mean to be rude but were going, Hailey is tired and were traveling in about 2 hours so we need to is Caoimhe coming?" asked Zayn holding my hand. Harry nodded and grabbed Caoimhe's hand and we all walked back to our rooms. "I'll see you in about an hour ok guys, no funny bizznes" I said laughing and walking into my room Zayn dragging me. Zayn and I got stripped, and got into bed. I was lieing on his chest when he said to me "So, how does it feel to be a Malik". I sat and thought about it "So much different, but in a good way as in I never want to change!". I fell asleep in his soft,save arms.**

**Chapter5**

**Zayn's.P.O.V.**

**I was only half asleep when I heard alot of banging on the door saying "ZAYN! wake up, quick were going to be late!". I looked at my watch and shouted "Shit!". I jumped out of bed, Hailey's head fell and then she woke up, "what's going on hunny?" she said wiping her eyes. "quick Hailey get one of your pretty dresses, were already late babe" "What? Sugar!". We both ran around the room, Loui came in with Abby. "Hey hun,sorry. It was my fault for being late, I forgot to set the clock thats my job" Hailey said puttig her earings on that her mom gave her for a wedding gift. "It's ok kid, come on" said Loui "Loui come back, help with the cases, Hailey can't do it shes with child" said Abby as Loui came back. We were all sitting waiting in the limo for Harry. "Were is he" said Francessca on the phone to the air port asking to hold the flight for just 20 minits, "I dont know babe?" said Liam twetting. "I'm here, were here" shouted Harry running to the limo with caoimhe on his back. "Come on Harry were not little kids any more you could get hurt!" said Niall eating Hailey's toast that she didn't want because of her 'Morning Sickness'. At the air port every one got out except for Hailey, "come on babe we need to go" I said taking hold of her hand as she pulled me back "Zayn I can't get out of here with all those fans what if they jump on us and the baby gets hurt"she said looking to the ground, I knew Hailey would do this because she realy loves to care for people and espaicly if it's her baby. I bent down and wispered into her ear while taking her hand and pulling her out of the limo "I have you". **

**We got to the plain and got our seats. "I want the window seat" "No! I want it" Argued Loui and Niall. "Ugh ok heres how were going to sit. At that window will be Harry then beside him Caoimh and then Liam. Then on the other side at the window will be, Louis then beside him Abby and beside her Francessca. Then were i sit will be Niall at the window then Zayn beside him and then me at the Ile seat for I am on the flipping plain for the next 7 hours and will be vomiting." Hailey said taking control as she always does. We were already 2 hours into the flight, Hailey hasn't gotten sick yet and the boys are asleep, Abby was reading and Caoimhe on temple run. "Hey Zayn did you know that the father should be the first to change the baby's firt nappy at home" Said Hailey holding a parent book, "No, I didn't know that" I said laughing. She handed me the Parent book, "hun I don't need this, It's only a baby not a monkey" I said as her face dropped. "On the other side, I think that book does look very, inspireing" I said with a smile and she giggled. Hailey leaned her head on my sholder and with in secounds was asleep.**

**Harry's.P.O.V.**

**We were only a few minits till landing and i think every one was very tired. "Harry, when the baby arives, what will we do?"Said caoimhe, "what do you mean" I replied. "Well is it a boy or a girl, I want to know and What name?" She said. I was thinking and thinking do I want to know if it's a boy or a girl. When we landed and went to get our lugage HAiley started to say that there was somthing wrong, she didn't feel to well. "Are you ok Hail's ?"asked Caoimhe giving her a hug, Hailey nodded and continued to go to the limo. Hailey, Caoimhe and Abby had to get into the limo while the boys said hello to the fans.**

**Caoimhe's.P.O.V.**

**I am verry nerves about the baby, alot of things were rushing threw my head all at once. "So were are we going first?" asked abby, "Well I don't know about you guys but I think we should buy a villa and stay there for the few days the boys have off" said Hailey. I think Hailey was very rite because a hotle is nice for a doy or two but for 2 weeks i think a villa would be nice between us. "I'm so excited, all the clothes and shops and food" said Abby, as we all laughed. The car door burst opened and the boys jumped in together. "Zayn, hunny are you ok" said Hailey climbing over us to get to him. Zayn's jumper was riped and hit face aall red of lip stick. "Liam!" screached Abby as she rubbed his face, Like Zayn Liam's clothes were mostly gone he was left with one shoe. "Harry..." I said as Harry was panting. Harry was rubbing his head and said "they were pulling my hair". I felt so sorry for him, he laid his head on my lap while i stroked his hair. We got to a villa because Hailey asked for one and the next secound we got one.**

**Hailey's.P.O.V.**

**The next morning every one was refreshed and fixed up from yesterday. Every one was at the pool except for me and Caoimhe. "UGH" I shouted as I was standing behind the dressing screen "What? are you ok Hailey?" Caoimhe shouted "yes, ugh, look at my stumic, I'm only 5 days pregnant and look how big my stumic is!" I said. I was verry concerned, I only noticed it when I got into my Bikini. "hmm, maybe we can go to a docotor. I red on twitter that America has the best doctors!" Caoimhe said. We walked down the stairs, Caoimhe went out the back door to the pool first and all the boys wistled "oh ye boys, workn the milk legs" She laughed while twiling and lieing on the sun-bed beside Harry kissing him. When i walked out every one's mouth dropped "and how long have you been pregnant?" Asked Liam as Francessca elbowed him in the stumic. "Zayn I'm alittle worried, i shoand uldnt be this big yet!" I said looking down at my stumic. When I looked at Zayn's face he was shocked and didn't know what to say to me. "Hailey I think for you and the baby's safety, you should go to a doctor" said Francessca. A while later i went out to the back a shouted "Dinner". Every one jumped up and came in. We sat around the table and talked. "So Hailey, when is the doctor?" Asked Niall stuffing his face with pizza. "Emm, not till the 26th of Jully" I said sighing. "Thats the day I leav for the tour" Said Zayn, "yes I know hun" "but there probably going to scan you and I wont be there!" Said Zayn getting a bit angrey."Zayn hunnie it's ok!" I said as he stopped eating and went to his room and slamed the door. Every one looked at me as I continued to eat. **

**Chapter 6**

**Hailey's.P.O.V.**

**After dinner, me and all the girls went out to the garden and talked. "What was going threw you head when Zayn walked off and, slamed the door?" quized Abby as she drinking her glass of wine. "Well, I was a bit upset, I thought he would be happy I got an I also got why he was upset" I sighed sipping my water, "and why was that" asked Caoimhe, "every dad wants to see there baby for the first time, and he won't be there." I sighed once again. **

**Liam's.P.O.V.**

**Harry,Niall, Louis and myself were in the kitchen looking over a song we just got of Francessca to learn for the concert tomrrow. As we were talking Caoimhe came into us and sat on Harry's lap. "Hey babe" he said as they kissed, "Hey, I love your shirt Liam, Niall are working out and Louis I got you a carret" said Caoimhe then kissed Harry again. We all looked at each other and said to her "What do you want?". "How come every time I complement you lovly boys, you think i want some since you brought it up...I want you guys to go in and talk to Zayn" She said smiling, "No!" we all said. Her face went siriuos and then a smile came back, she looked to Harry and leened into him. "Aww I guess I'm a bit tired Harry baby,to tired for any thing tonight" She said while giveing him puppy eyes and twirling one of his curls. "Ok!" he said "We'll do it" "graet baby" She said jumping up of him and running back out side, she turned and winked to Harry saying "See you later Styler". "Harry, were not going into Zayn just so you can get laid by your girl friend" Said louis as Harry stud up and nodded at us to let us no to follow him to Zayn's roomWhen we walked in, we saw Zayn siting in bed with his feet up watching the T.V.**

**Zayn's.P.O.V.**

**"Hey guys" I said, "sup dude, listen about the baby thing, you can't be angrey at her"said Niall, "ye, she only got the date that was free" said Harry, "In any way, you should be more happy that she's going to a doctor!" Shouted Liam. When the boys left I sat and thought about it, and decided they were rite. I came out to my room and went to the kitchen, but no one was there, then I went to the T.V room and then the Garden and Balcony, but still no one. I went up to the roof top and saw Harry with Caoimhe on his lap, Francessca's head on Liam's lap, Nial with his sandwich,Louis and Abby hand in hand sitting beside each-other, all laughing and talking beside the firer. I looked around and saw Hailey with her head down and her hand on her stumic, I felt so guilty. "Hey" I wispered as she looked at me with a slight smile and looked back down,"look Hailey I was a jerk, and I'm sorry, can you forgive me" I said as she jumped up, threw her arms around me and we kissed, Every one started to clap.**

**Hailey's.P.O.V.**

**It came to the day that the boys had to go tour around America, the girls agreed to stay with me except Francessca because she is there manager. "Ok girls, the boys are gone, Hailey whats first" Caoimhe said looking to me to think of a list todo. "ok let me look at the list" I said taking it out from my pocket. **

**"List:**

**1)Doctors.**

**2)Lunch.**

**3)Shopping.**

**4)Home.**

**5)Clean Villa.**

**6)Shower.**

**7)Dinner**

**8)Bed"**

**I listed out. "Lets party" Shouted Abby doing the shuffle as I luaghed. When I was in the waiting room I got 6 texts from Zayn and he was now texting Abby and calling Caoimhe worried sick, "I hope he would stop,he's making me worried". We were called into the doctors room and I was scanned. "Hmm..." the doctor moned, I looked at Caoimhe and she shrugged. "And em, how long are you pregnant Miss Malik?" he asked, "just over,2 weeks" I said gulping in fir by the look of his face. "oh dear" he gasped "Is every thing ok doctor?" quitioned Abby. "emm no, not at all, Hailey get dressed fully and, and meet me in my office" he said washing his hands and leaving us in the room. I looked at Abby and caoimhe while bitting my lip. I was in his office with Caoimhe and Abby when he walked into the room. "Ok, so Miss Malik, about your baby" "It is ok, write" I said intreupting him "oh yes of corse, but your not 2 weeks pregnant..." he said smiling as I looked at Abby and Caoimhe confused "Sorry?" Said Caoimhe. "Your 5 mounths pregnant, this is quite a uneek thing, not many people have this, It's called 'N.K.Y.P'" he continued "Witch means?" "witch means Not Knowing Your Pregnant, You have been pregenat but the bump has only formed" He said, I was in complet fucking shock as was Caoimhe and Abby. We walked out of the doctors stary eyed. "I think,we should,ring Zayn" Said Caoimhe as I nodded.**

**Chapter 7**

**Niall's.P.O.V.**

**I was sitting down in the tour bus with all the boys when the girls called. Harry put the phone on loud speaker.**

**Conversation.**

**Harry: Hey Girl's!**

**Girl's: Hey guys.**

**Zayn: Hailey, is Hailey ok?**

**Caoimhe: (laughes) yep.**

**Hailey: hey baby.**

**Zayn: Hailey your ok, I was worried sick.**

**Hailey: Emm...Zayn I need to tell you somthing.**

**Zayn: ok.**

**Hailey: well when I went to the doctor and he looked at the baby,he asked me how long I was pregnant and I said a few days over 2 weeks, then he said, no your not.**

**Liam: What?**

**Hailey: Zayn he said I was...I was... I am 5 mounths pregnant.**

**(Zayn just sits there with his eyes wide open in shock) Hello, you there ?**

**Boys: Congratulation's**

**Zayn: Oh My God Hailey I am going to be a dad more sooner, (smiles) so whens the due date?**

**Hailey: emm... 1st of November.**

**Zayn: WOW ! well we better go hunnie ok ill see you in just 2 weeks ok babe,**

**Boys: We miss you all**

**Girls: Bye.**

**When we got off the phone with the girls Zayn was so happy, he couldn't believ it.**

***2weeks later***

**Abby's.P.O.V.**

**I was so excited, the boys were coming back today for a couple of hours befor they went off again to see us. Hailey was washing the dishes,Caoimhe was on twitter and I was sitting by the front door wait for them to come. "Abby hun, even if you sit at the door there still not going to come any quicker" Hailey said walking were the window was to water her plant, "ye I know but, I hate waiting". Hailey smiled, I got up and went to the bathroom in hope painting my nails would get my mind off things. I herd the door open and Hailey squiling, so I ran out to were the door was to find Hailey rapped around Zayn, Caoimhe kissing Harry, Liam holding Francessca's hand and Naill, well...Niall, what can I say Food is his lover. "Were's Louis?" I asked the boys, "Didn't he tell you" said Harry as I shok my head, "oh well he had to stay behind to do some stuff" said Liam "Ohh..." I wispered to myself. "So hows my baby and baby?" said Zayn talking to Hailey's stumic as she laughed, "were fine".**

**We all decided to go out for dinner. Hailey has started to get use to having people follow her around now. "So guys how was the tour?" asked Caoimhe sipping her wine "Good, we have these new back up dancers, and there so hot!" Niall choked out while shuffing his dinner down his throught as if it was his first time to see food. I was alarmed when I herd Niall say that, "Nialler, were did you guys say Louis was?" I asked, "I think he had to stay behind, somthing about learning some of the dances!" said Francessca snuggling into Liam. When the meal was over we went to the beach to sit and watch the night time waves. Caoimhe was snuggled up beside Harry, Liam was hugging Francessca and Hailey and Zayn were talking about baby stuff. Niall was alone and had no one, I decided to go over and give him some cumpany. I didnt realy talk that much to Niall because I was so hung over Louis. When I started haveing a conversation with Niall it came to me that he wasn't the guy I thought he was. He was kind, funny and charming, not, food, food and food.**

**After about an hour Hailey and Zayn decided to go home, Francessca needed to go to the studio (even though it was like 12am) so Liam follow (to keep her safe) Caoimhe and Harry went to the park up the road to play on the swings when we all no thats not! what their doing. Niall and I said we were going for a 'friendly' walk. I felt kind of wierd I think I was falling for him, but I can't becuase I'm with his best friend. We got to the top of the beach and he turned to me, "do you miss Louis" HE wispered in a calm voice. I nodded my head and we pulled into each other, I was inchs from his lips when I stopped myself and said "No, Niall. I...I can't, I can't do this. I love Louis" he backed away and ran his fingers threw his hair. "Your fright this isn't worth it".**

**Chapter8**

**Hailey's.P.O.V.**

**It was already the end of Augest and I was shopping with Abby for the baby clothes since I had only 2 mounths left. Zayn and I decided the baby would be born in Florida. Caoimhe was gone to see the boys in Boston for there secound last concert of the tour. "I like them all" said Abby pionting to the baby clothes. "Abby I think we need a secret lunch" I said. A secret lunch is were we have Lunch and say all our secrets and whats on our mind. "Defo" She said as we walked out of the shop and went to the nirest coffee house. We sat and and drank hot chocolate. "Ok so you first" I said nodding to Abby. "Ok, so remember we all went to dinner a while ago with the boys and then to the beach. Well when every one went home Niall and I went for a walk. I was having a good time and I felt some thing between us" Abby said confesed. I thought about it for a couple of secounds "Abby?" "I know, I think it's over with now though, I was mad at Louis for not coming home and Niall was there !" she said then it was my turn "Ok so I have great exciting news" I said taking out the baby pictures ! "Im having a baby girl !" I sqweeled and then she sqweeled so we sqweeled together. "Oh Hailey thats wonderful, have you told Zayn?" asked Abby as I put the money down for the Drinks. I shuck my head and said "Nope !, I'm going to tell him when I see him on Saturday he's bringing us out for the concert!". **

**Abby's.P.O.V.**

**It was a Saturday morning and the boys were coming back, because they were doing there last concert in florida. It was 8am and Hailey was up sighing the papers that the dilivery guy gave her. "Her you go and heres a tip" I said handing him the papers that Hailey threw at me while running to the toilet to vomit. "Thanks" he said. I went to the bath-room and knocked on the door, "Hailey, babz you ok ?" I shouted, I opened the door and she was sitting on thefloor with her head on the toilet. "Im fine, I...just don't tell Zayn about this, it might up set him" She wisperd standing up and washing her face with the cold water streaming from the tap. We got dressed and started to clear the spare room for the baby's bed room. When we finished cleaning we carried all the boxes with the furniture. I opened the first box with the baby bed. It was a white rocking crib, and was shaped in a oval, the covers were baby pink with white lace around it and 2 tiny pillows,a little pink curtin on the top that covers the top of the crib. After we set that up we opened another box with the High chair. "How many parts are there, its a baby not a flippen elephant" I laughed "Yea i no theres so many parts we only want a high chair !" said Hailey. Half way throguh the decorating Hailey started to get sick more and more so I told her to go rest. I contiued the with the baby's high chair, It was white and the part were the baby sat was a pink cushin with lace also, and the bit were the baby food was baby pink also, the white had a small bit of glitter going threw it.**

**When the room was done it was already 10AM. I was sitting in the kitchen drinking tea when the door bell rang. When I answered it I saw Louis. "Louis?" I said. He smiled at me and hugged me. "I missed you so much Abby!" he wispered in my ear, "I...I...I though you werent, comin till 12?" I said as he closed the door and we sat on the sofa together. "I am so sorry I didnt come last time, I was...Busy" he said brushin my hair back of my face. "Ok..." "so hows Hailey, Zayn doesnt stop texting her and checking her face book and twitter for up dates" He laughed. I didn't answer, in stead I jumped ontop of him and he lifted me up and carried me to the bed room and had the most fun.**

**Chapter 9**

***12pm, the boys arrived***

**Liam's.P.O.V.**

**"Hailey!" shouted Zayn running up to Hailey and giving her hugs and kisses, "I missed you so much, I'm so sorry I havent been able to come her guys" he said as a tear came to his eye. Hailey started to tear up and they hugged and kissed again. After the big reunion we realised Louis wasn't here. "Weres Louis" I asked as I saw him coming out of his room with Abby. "Ohhh" wistled Caoimhe. We all laughed.**

**It was already time for the boys and I to do our last show tonight in florida and the girls are going to come see us. We were all in hair and make-up, even the girls becuase after this we are all doing an interview. "Hey Hailey" shouted Louis from the chair beside her, "Yep?" she answerd "Why is the mushrrom invited to partiues all the time?" he joked "why" she asked "Because he's a fun guy !" he laughed "Hahahahahaha , Louis your soo...your sooo. excuse me I need to" said Hailey pushing the make up artist away and running to the bin beside me. She vomitied her guts out. "Hailey" Zayn shouted as he rubbed her back, "Yes im fine, its normal babe "She smiled.**

**"Go out there and make me and this baby proud ok hun, oh and keep in mind this is the last time you'll ever do a concert, before being a dad." Hailey said as happy tears streamed down her face. Zayn wiped them away and kissed her pationatly. The show was finished and we were in the limo on our way back to the T.V studio to record an interview for tomorrow,AM America.**

**Inter view:**

**Presenter****: So today we have One Direction and there partners.**

**(*****the boys walk in holding the girls hand and sitting down*****)**

**Presenter****: so, boys tell me, how was the tour?**

**Liam****: It was AMAZING ! I, we loved every secound of it, and America are wild they are so good at the banners and every thing.**

**Niall****: yea, we were doing a sighning and one fan came up to me and gave me a colash of my face with loads of tiny little pictures of me, it was pretty cool.**

**Presenter****: WOW, and do you think you will come back and tour again?**

**Harry****: Ehh, yea defenitly. The people and the fans are great here.**

**Presenter****: Thank you, and when are you going back to the U.K?**

**Louis****: Well at the moment, we have a minnie Directioner on the way and we can't go back becuase Hailey is too pregnant to go on a plain, with the presure and stuff.**

**Presenter****: And why don't the rest of you go home?**

**Caoimhe****: Because were family, and we all want to be here for when Minnie malik comes alonge.**

**Presenter****: Aww, that's lovly. And do we know what your having or any names yet ?**

**Zayn****: Emm... yes, Samantha for a girl Bengimin for a boy. And no we don't know what were having.**

**Hailey****: Well actuly Zayn,the other day I went for a scan and were having a little girl.**

**(*****Zayn's face lights up and looks at Hailey in shock*****)**

**Presenter****: WOW, that's a shock and this is your first time to find out Zayn.**

**(*****Zayn stands up and pulls Hailey up for a hug and a kiss, he can't believe what he just herd and is over the moon*****)**

**Zayn****: WoW, Oh My God, I'm over the moon I can't, I can't explain.**

**Presenter****: What a lovly way to end the interview, thank you all very much for coming and making the girls of america, FanGirl I think they call it.**

**Harry****: Thank you for having us, we enjoyed being here and can't wait to come again.**

**Chapter 10**

**Niall's.P.O.V.**

**I was lieing in bed tweeting and text my mom about the tour and how much fun it was. It was 2AM,out of no wear I herd the loudest scream in my life and jumped out of my skin. I ran out to the hall-way to find every one out side aswell. "Is every one ok" Asked Caoimhe. We herd the scream again except this time Zayn ran out to us "Help there's somthing wrong with Hailey, Shes crying sweting and screaming." he shouted then ran back into his room were Hailey was lieing in the bed clinging to the sheets. We all ran down to her. "Let us through" shouted Abby pushing me and the boys out of the way to get into Hailey. Caoimhe checked her forhead and then asked her whats wrong "AAAAAAAA I can't, I need to push" Hailey shouted, "Fuck, she's going into labour!" Screamed Abby. **

**Caoimhe's.P.O.V.**

**"But shes not jew till another 2 weeks" said Zayn panicked as the boys tried to calm him. Since my best friend was not able to take control i was next in line, I stood and thought for a secound until Hailey let out the loudest scream. "Ok heres what were doing. Liam get water and towls, Niall get the baby blanket the car seat and a few baby grows, Harry babe go call 911, and Louis you calm Zayn down. LETS MOVE PEOPLE !" I shouted comands. I looked at Hailey she was red in the face and each scream was louder and louder. "It's ok Hailey, your fine" I said trying to calm her down. "Abby go open all the windows in the room, shes too hot" I said to Abby pointing at the window. Hailey was crying and scream, until she quieted down a bit and I could make out of what she was saying "Get...get...my...clothes...and ...cam...cameraaaaa" She shouted as Abby did so. "The ambulance are on there way" Shouted Harry from down stairs. "Its ok baby hang in there" Wispered Zayn holding Hailey hand and brushing her hair back of her face. **

**The men arrived and took Hailey's Pulse while the other took her pjams off and looked to were the baby was coming out "She's, she's giving birth now" Shouted the one of the ambulance men. They put her on a strecher and brought her to the hospital, there was no room for Zayn in the Ambulance so we hopped into Louis and Harry's cars and speeded to the hospital. When we got there we saw Hailey asleep on the strecher and being wheeled into the operation room. "Wait, shes my wfie" Shouted Zayn jumping out of the car after her "Ok come with us" said a nurse.**

**Chapter 11**

**"Why is she asleep?" I asked as we ran down a long coridoor. We got to a door when I was stopped "Sir, you need to wear this and wash your hands" Said the nurse aagin. I went into the operation room when I saw Hailey awake now, for she had faighnted and wasnt asleep just quite. "Zayn!""Hailey" We said holding hands, "Zayn it hurts,so bad. I...AAA" She screamed. "Ok you need to push or that baby is going to be hurt" Siad a doctor, Hailey looked at me and sqezed my hand.**

**Harry's.P.O.V.**

**I was sitting in the waiting room with every one, The hospital had to close the hospital off, only people with appointments could come in becuase of all the fans."How long has it been now?" asked Caoimhe lieing here head down on my lap, "6 hours and 35 minits" siad Niall sitting on the ground. "Just think Harry this will be you soon" said Louis sitting on the chair faceing me with Abby half asleep. "Abby you ok" Asked Caoimhe "Yea, i don't want to fall asleep just in case minni Malik is born" she croked as we laughed at the name. Liam was waiting for Francessca and standing at the window looking out. I was talking to Caoimhe about the tour and stuff till my phone started to buzz. Whe I answerd It was Derik, Kellys dad. "Hello" I said, "Hello, is this Harry Styles?" "Yes, yes it is,whos this?" I said in a smurk voice "This is Kelly's father" I jumped up and ran out the room to talk.**

**"Yes sir sorry! is every thing ok?" i asked "This is the last time I ever want to speak to you! Don't ask any questions or any thing. MY daughter doesn't want this child but because of you she had to suffer for the past year, she staying in hiding. Now I have news you can pick the bay up from child care in 2days time the baby was born and hour ago ok. good bye" he said hanging up the phone. "Wait, what?" I shouted. I put my phone back into my pocket and walked back into the waiting room. "Hey HAz whats up" asked louis, I stood there in shock "Harry,are you ok babz?" asked Caoimhe. I didn't say a word I just walked over to my chair and sat down. "Styler whats wrong" asked Liam now holding Francessca's hand. "WWOOOHHOO" shouted Zayn bursting through the doors, It's a girl, Minnie Malik is born. I egnored what was just said to me so I jumped up and acted like nothing happened. We were lead to Haileys privat bed room were she was sitting up and eating some toast. "Hailey" shouted Abby running and jumping onto the bed, "Abby,guys 6 long hours of hard work" she giggled. **

**"It was born today" I said. Every one stopped and looked at me. "What" asked Caoimhe, "my baby was born today, Kelly's dad just rang about 10 minits ago he already dropped the baby of at child care, it holds un wanted babys or somthing.I dont even know if it's a boy or a girl" I wispered. "We better leave now" said Caoimhe. "But what about Hailey the rest of the guys" I questioned. We looked at Hailey. "The baby will be brought out to me in about a minit just stay to see her and then please leave imegetly so you can go get your little angle" she said smiling, we hugged her and thanked her. "Ok so Harry her is 2 tickets to london that will be leaving in 2 hours ok and the return flight for the next day" said Francessca handing us the tickets. **

**Little Samantha came out of the Nersery. "Oh my god! Hailey! she's stunning" Francessca said. WhenI looked into the little cot all I could see was the most tinniest little baby,she had dark brown eyes and tanned skin like her Zayn and realy dark curly brown hair."Aww she's soo cute"said Caoimhe rubbing her chubby cheeks, "yes,yes I no adorable now go!" shouted Hailey getting out of bed and pushed Caoimhe and i out of the left for the air port.**

**Chapter12**

**Hailey's.P.O.V.**

**Caoimhe and Harry were gone now 5 hours, and we were all still in the hospital. "You may leave now , the nurse sha'll be her to wheel you to your limo" said the new nerse as I bent down to put the blanket over Samantha and looked up with a smile and said "Thank you very much olivia" "You know my name" she said "yes, you brought me my lunch" I laughed "Oh yes, sorry to interupt but, I am huge fan of one Direction" She said nervesly as I looked at the boy piled up on the bed snoring while Abby was down at the shop and Francessca texting. "How old are you" I asked "Im 18" she wispere "your 18 oh my god, Im 19 and I have a kid and no job and I'm Married" I giggled "haha, I couldnt do what you do , I read in a magaseen your the mother of the gang you keep them your a wonderful person to every one" She said, I went red. She went out and I waked up every one. **

**"Zayn make sure the car seat is in place, i'll get the baby in the buggie, ok" I said waking him up, "yep" he yawned. I picked up little Samantha and put her in my arms when the nurse told me not to put her in a pram for the first day, and to always put muystrizer on her.I got to the car and handed her to Zayn. "I'm a bit nerves, she's so tiny" he said as I smiled "siport the head" I wipsered for Samantha was asleep. I sat in beside her car seat the girls decided to watch the boys attempt to strap her in and it was very funny. "ok so sit her" said louis, "do we put the belt on normaly ?" asked Niall "What about this" said Zayn stapping the babys arms in the wrong holes. "Hahaha, no boys you this, and...there, that is how you do it"I said the leaning over the seat and kissing Zayn. Louis, and Abby went in Louis car while Liam, Francessca and Niall drove Harry's car and I went in the Limo.**

**"I can't believe we did this" said Zayn looking at her as I smiled, "Yea I no,I am glad the hospital said we could bring her home even though she was 2 weeks premiture" I smiled. When we got home we were only in the door and Zayn and my family were already calling and wanting pictures. "Welcome home Samantha" I wispered. I walked into her room and it was all done up, "Oh, my, God! Abby. Did you do this?" I asked as I was gob smacked. "Yep" she said hugging Louis "it's,I'm lost for words Abby, thank you" I cried. The walls were baby pink the curtins were white, the carpet was whit and the crib was the same one we built. There was white rocking chair with a foot rest and a changing table, every thing was whit, pink and sparkly.**

**I lied her down and she had a tiny little smile. I walked over to her wordrope and picked out her night wear, witch like the room will be pink. "Hailey do you want fish and rich or chicken and Noodles" asked Zayn "emm chicken and noodels, your favourite" I said. I was about to dress her till I smelt the most disucting smell I have even smelled in my life. I lifted Samantha up and the smell was coming from her nappy, "oh god Samantha your only born 8 hours and you already came out with that,oh. Zayn!" I yeld as Samantha giggled a tiny bit. "Yes Dear,what is that smell" he said grabbing his noise "surprize happy fathers day" I said handing h=her to him. He changed her nappy so quick "Well some one was studing"I said "well you did ask me to read the book so I had a couple of hours to spare on the bus" he said kissing Samantha on the head "thats a good baby Sammy" he said in a baby voice.**

**After dinner we got a call from Harry crying "Hello" I said "Hailey, Hailey, It's a boy I have a baby boy"he cried "aww Harry" "he looks like me, at first I was like I dont need this but Hailey I feel so bad, I love him" he said, he was crying so much that I felt his sorrow "he has dark green eye and drown hair,oh Hailey youll love him" he said now calmed down. "And hows Caoimhe" i asked "she hasn't let go of him yet" he laughed "we've decided to come back tonight I ordered a privat jet to bring him back soon well be home tonight" "Ok harry Ill send the boys out to get a crib the babys can share a room." **

**"Ok dudes, go" I clicked my fingers "where babe" said Zayn cleaning the dishes witch I thought I would never see him do. "I want you to go get the same crib as Samantha except in blue and I want the same wordrope and changing table, and why your out I need baby milk and normal milk. Lets move Malik!" I said as the boys got up and went out. I was half asleep until I was woken up by Samantha screaming, "I'm coming baby" I shouted standing up and walking into her room like zomby. When I got to her room I picked her up and rocked her and put down again. Then Every 20 minits I had to get up then every 10 then 5 minits and now it was turning into every time I put her to bed she cried. Abby tried but it didnt work then Francessca tried and that didn't work either. "Were home" shouted Zayn walking in the door with the boys and the boxes of stuff. "ZANY come up here now she wont stop crying" He ran up the stairs and stood at the door pulled his shirt open and he was wearing a 'Super Dad!' t-shirt, the girls and I couldnt stop laughing. "Just come over here" I giggled.**

**Zayn's.P.O.V.**

**"Heya hunnie, whats wrong with ya? I no shh its ok" I wipered in a baby voice while rocking her. After a couple of secounds she was quiet.I carried her into her bed room and covered her up. "I have been up and down for the past 2 hours" Hailey said jumping onto the sofa, I smiled and went down stairs to set up the other babys crib. When I was down stairs the boys had it almost done."Ok so time to bring it upstairs" said Liam calling the life for to go up stairs. "We were almost and hour doing all of this, I ran to the sitting room beside the babe's room, that we made a while ago so Hailey and the rest of the house could mind the baby and watch T.V. "Hails were finished" I said as I saw her asleep, "shh, she has been giving birth all night and today and is only finished not to long ago so, shh" snaped Francessca. I smiled and lifted her up and brought her to our bed-room.**

**It was the next morning and I was glad that Sammy didn't wake up at all. "Morning" Hailey said wiping her eyes "and hi to you to " she baby talked to Samantha. "Here hun so food, how did you sleep" I asked while putting a English breakfast on table and everyone said good morning to her "good". **

**Abby's.P.O.V.**

**It was nearly 4PM and every one was dressed, I was sitting in the kitchen with Samantha. She was in her rocking bed and I was tipping the the crib with my foot while reading a magazeen. "Ok Abby were going now when she wakes up theres a bottle in the fridge just heat it up and test it on the back of your hand" said Hailey taking her hand bag and waiting for Zayn to come down stairs so they could go get Samantha a gold braclet with her name and another one for Harry's baby with his name "Whats Harry's baby's name again?" I asked putting the magazeen down "ugh I've told you this about 4 times, Zackaria!" she said looking at me like I'm a complete blond "Oh yea and also called Zack, I remember now" I smiled as she laughed.**

**"Ok, I'm ready" Zayn said, "I'm worried leaving her,what if she needs me" Hailey said looking down into her crib "I red in that book that it is the hardest to leave them for the first time" Zayn said grbbing her hand and pulling her out the door towords the car, "Ok but i'll call ok, bye bye baby!" she shouted while Zayn shut the door. "Heya Sammy, were home alone, unlce Louis is in the shower, Franny and Liam are at the studio and Nialler is gone probly out for ice cream" I said. I looked at her starring back at me, your a smart baby arent ya i thought to myself. "You like music"I asked putting on the radio as party rockn came on. I picked her up and stood her on my lap and she was just boppen. I couldnt help but laugh.**

**Louis's.P.O.V.**

**I got out of the shower and herd the music bleren. I ran up the stairs to find Abby dancing with the new born baby. "Abby!" I shouted running over to the radio and turning it of. "You could hurt her" I snapped at her again and took Samantha off Abby "I'm sorry Minnie Malik, It's ok baby" "excuse me we were dancing, she's fine" Abby said while talking Samantha back off me "I'm sorry, it's just you try spending the past couple of mounths with her father so excited that if she got even a little scratch he would die!" I said, she laughed and then we kissed sorry. **

**"Hey I know. She doesnt want to be cooped up her all day, I mean it is sunny out" I said trying to give Abby the clue of going to the beach, "hmm...ok, you get the stroler and the towls ill get her ready" She said getting into the lift. I met her in the hall way with Samantha. Abby just finished putting suncream on herself and Sammy and then handed me the bottle. We got out side the villa gates and saw the poarotze. We were walking down the road since we live on the beach. "Here seems good"I said picking Samantha out of the stoller "Don't you think so kido?" Samanth cood. Abby set the towls up while I laied Samantha down on the towl and set the umberella up over her head, "There" said Abby. **

**We took turns in watching Minnie malik. Abby sunbathed while I talked to Samantha, even though all I could get out of her was spit and coos. "Do you smell that?,eww!" said Abby as we looked at Samantha "for some one so small they can stink the place" I laughed. I picked Smantha up and brought her back to the house. While I was gone Abby got a call from Hailey.**

**Chapter13**

**Hailey's.P.O.V.**

**Call:**

**Abby: Hello?**

**Hailey: Hey Abz!**

**Abby: Oh hey Hailey.**

**Hailey: Hey,I was just calling to make sure every thing is ok?**

**Abby: Yep, every thing is fine were at the beach and Lois brought her back to change her nappy.**

**Hailey: At the beach? Well. Ok, but make sure she has a hat on and try give her some water just a bit and also have lots of sun cream on her and make sure she has the umberella over her at all times, its realy hot there.**

**Abby: haha ok well there comeing back now, bye babz**

**Hailey: bye.**

**When I got off the phone with Abby I went back into the jewlers. "I like this one and this" said Zayn holding up two gold chain brace lets, one for Samantha and the other for Zackeria. "Yes sir what a lovly desition" said the man in a gay voice. "What would you like ingraved on them" "Well on this one I want Samantha on the front and at the back I want Minnie Malik. And the other one I want Zack on the front and Zackaria on the back please" I said with a smile. **

**We got them done and rapped, when we walked out of the shop the poparozi was crouding us. I looked at Zayn who was abit angrey, Zayn lifted his hand up and clicked his fingers and with in secounds two big body gards surounded us. They walked Zayn and I to our car and got into the back. "Thanks John and Tim" Zayn said while pulling away, "aww is tim short for..." "yes Timithy" said the gaurd. We dropped them off at the station and we went home.**

**"Time to go home to our baby girl" smiled Zayn. When we arrived to the house very one was inside. "Hey guys" I said while dropping every thing and grabbing Samantha off Louis, "Thank you guys" said Zayn kissing Sammy's head. "I think it's time for the first bath" Said Abby, as I smiled and walked into the lift. "There all done" I wispered and snuggled into her. I rapped her in a big luffy towl and Zayn took a picture of us. I went down stairs and to my surprize every one had pink and blue balloons up to celebrate Samantha and Zack's arrival "Aww you guys" I said as a tear came to my eye "Well Caoimhe texted me and said she's on the way" said Niall placeing the blue cake beside the pink one. **

**"Here we go" shouted Zayn carrying Samantha down the stairs in a big puffy pink dress, "Zayn you knew about this" and he nodded. The front door opened, it was Harry, caoimhe and Little Zack. "Oh my god " I said "He's stunning". The party was so much fun, we placed Samantha and Zack in the same bed together. They looked at eachother and that picutre was so cute.**

**Chapter 14**

**Harry's.P.O.V.**

**Every one was gone out dancing so I stayed with the babys,they were already 18 mounths and more or less walking. Samantha was a pagent star and actress. Zack was a Actor in just 2 movies. Caoimhe and I didn't want him to be in that just yet. "Haz!" Screamed Samantha as it was just one of 15 words she knew withch were 'mommy, daddy,Haz,food,tata,Nialler,Caoimh,Franny,Niem(for Liem) boo (for Louis) and Abz (for abby) also sprakle,and Zack also yep and nope!' and Zack knew 'Moma,Daddy,Sammy,tata,food,Nialler,Franny,Niam,Boo,wes,no,dink(drink)Hails(Hailey),Zay(zayn) gita(gitar),swing,poop'. I love these kids so much, since we brought them home not much has change...well.**

**Samanth Parkington Malik:**

**Samantha has a few nick names. Sammy, Minnie Malik,Sam and curly top. She is now a year and 6 mounths. Samantha, also like her daddy has tanned skin, dark brown eyes and bushy eye browns, but like her mommy she has short curly hair brown hair and dimples. She has been doing pagents since she was 1 mounth and has only lost 1, she does them every week and has done 6 movies. Samantha loves to sing,dance,act, do pagents, hang out with the boys when they are at the studio doing a new album,paint, be a diva (some times) play at the beach, loves getting her pictures done and her best friend that she doesnt go any were with out is Zack.  
><strong>

**Zackaria Tomo Styles:**

**Zackaria aslo has a few nick names. Zack, Styler Juinor, Boo bear and Curly. He is also like Samantha, a year and 6 mounths. Zack has light skin, dark green eye's and brown curl hair like me and has dimple. Even though Caoimhe isn't his full mother she is his mother not by blood but by heart. Zack is every thing like Caoimhe, he's smart,funny,kind,cheeky and stubrin. Zack loves to sing,dance,act, play football with us,art,loves! to sleep and not wear clothes (like me ;) oh yea) he loves to play on the beach and hang out with me and the boys. His best friend and won't go any wear with out her is Samantha.**

**I hope you liked coming into our lives please read the next book. Love Harry Styles,Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Hailey-Rose Malik, Caoimhe Pettegrew,Abby Joyice,Francessca Capara, Samantha Parkington Malik and Zackaria Tomo Styles.**


End file.
